


The Fallen will Rise

by FandomPraiser



Category: Hazbin Hotel
Genre: Alastor and reader are soulmates, Alastor and reader have history, Blood and Gore, Eventual Smut, F/M, Reader is Innocent, angel reader, omg i am so sorry, prepare yourself, reader falls from grace, reader is powerful but hides it
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:01:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 842
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21674122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FandomPraiser/pseuds/FandomPraiser
Summary: I screamed out in pain, the monster behind me ripping the wings from my back. I screamed for Alastor, begged him to help me, but he didn’t come. Blood flowed freely from my new wounds as I lay still on the ground, unable to move due to the waves of pain that coursed through me. I wanted to cry, to scream, to sleep. But most of all, I wanted *vengeance*.
Relationships: Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Angel!Reader, Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Original Character(s), Alastor (Hazbin Hotel)/Reader, Charlie (Hazbin Hotel)/Vaggie (Hazbin Hotel)
Comments: 1
Kudos: 101





	The Fallen will Rise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This takes place a week before Charlie’s goes to the interview with Katie Killjoy.

The crimson light of the early morning sun filtered through the large bedroom window, the red silk curtains doing little to block out the light. Charlie stirred in her slumber, her eyes opening and gazing at the familiar walls of her room. She sleepily turned her head, spotting the familiar grey hair of her girlfriend, a small content smile crossing her face.

Sighing, Charlie rose from the bed, not quite ready to start her day, but knowing she had to. Slipping on her slippers, Charlie decided to get some coffee before actually getting ready for the day. She, as quietly as she could as to not wake her slumbering partner, slipped from the room. While making her way to the kitchen, a small flash of white near the front door caught her eye. Begrudgingly, she started towards it, discovering it was an envelope.

The envelope was a pure white, a very uncommon sight due to the nature of her home, with silver words written in the most beautiful writing she had ever seen, it seemed to be addressed to her specifically. Deciding it was best to read the contents of the letter sooner rather than later, mostly because she almost never ever received mail, she took it to the kitchen with her.

After easily going through the familiar routine of filling the coffee filter and pouring just enough water into the coffee maker and turning it on, she placed the envelope on the counter. She pulled out a medium sized mug from one of the many cabinets and placed it in the coffee machine, as well as the creamer from the fridge. The coffee maker made a small ding, signifying the completion of her coffee. She pulled the mug from the machine and poured some of the creamer in, stirring it with a small spoon.

Finally having her morning coffee, Charlie plopped down unceremoniously in one of the many stools, mentally guessing as to what could possibly be important enough to warrant someone sending her mail. She flicked her wrist, a small letter opener appearing in her hand almost instantly, and smoothly sliced open the envelope, careful enough as to not harm the contents. She gracefully slipped a pristine white paper from the equally pristine envelope.

The paper itself was almost exactly like the envelope, in the regard that it almost seemed to glow against the darker colors of her home. As she unfolded it, Charlie soon realized that it was, in fact, a letter addressed to her. As she read over the paper’s contents, she failed to notice a certain grey demon walking into the kitchen. 

As Vaggie approached her unaware girlfriend, she noticed the empty envelope and the paper in Charlie’s hands. At this she was utterly confused, for where did it come from? Was it a letter? She gently placed her hand on her counterpart’s shoulder, though was paid no mind. After a moment, the pale girl went stiff, shock covering her face.

“Charlie? Are you alright? What is it?” Vaggie questioned, very concerned. Charlie dropped the paper onto the counter, her hands shooting up to rest in her hair in a disheveled manor.

“I just got a letter from a  _ very _ old friend of mine, one that I haven’t  _ seen in years _ .” Charlie spoke with just a hint of shakiness in her normally jolly voice.

“Well, isn’t that good? An old friend reaching out to you after so long? Was that a letter from them? What did they say?” She was a bit confused, wasn’t that good that one of Charlie’s old friends had reached out to her? And if so, then why did she look so confused and concerned?

“I guess you’re right, it’s just. . . I’m confused? I guess it’s just weird to hear from her after so long, and especially now when we’re trying to get the hotel to be a success. I just find it weird. She asked to meet me, something about her wanting to speak to me about the hotel.” Charlie trailed off at the end, seemingly sinking off into her thoughts for the moment.

“Why is that weird? Do you think that maybe she has some ulterior motive? Because if so I’ll be here to support and help you.” 

Charlie giggled, “No, I don’t think that she wants to stop us, it’s just kind of weird that she wants to speak with me about the hotel considering the fact that she’s. . . . .” Her voice became quiet before she trailed off completely. Vaggie tilted her head in confusion, staying silent for a moment to see if Charlie would say anything else.

“She’s what? What do you mean Charlie? You can tell me.” Vaggie spoke softly, her hands slowly coming up to massage her girlfriends tight muscles. Charlie sighed, her shoulders slumping and her hand coming to massage her temple.

“I find it weird that she wants to speak with me about the hotel considering the fact that she’s a fallen angel.” Vaggie eye instantly went wide, her arms going slack at her sides.

“. . . . . . WHAT!?!?!?”

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry, there will be slow updates so bear with me. If you find any errors or if you want to give me some ideas about where you would like to see in the book in the future, comments are welcome. Constructive criticism is welcome as long as it is positive and helpful.


End file.
